Hidden Identity
by Jidani
Summary: ~ You can only hide who you really are for so long. Therox~
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Identity ~ You can only hide who you really are for so long. Therox~  
  
Chapter 1 -Nice to Meet You  
  
The sweat made him feel sticky and warm all over as the sun starred him down. The cool shade of being under the truck was taken away as the smell of oil sickened his stomach. One greasy hand ran through his blond hair as he thought. 'The truck is gone they said, you won't get it working they said, just use the limo they said. The more money people have the stupider they get!' Suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard a vehicle approach. 'Who could that be? I just got here but know full well that no one uses the back entrance. It supposedly makes you as bad as the help.'  
  
Two slim legs stepped out from the door. 'Holy Crap, when did they start hiring hot help?' Fox could only see the legs but 'the body must go with them,' he thought as his eyes grew wider taking it all in. Suddenly the character attached to the legs spoke, her voice sweet as honey, "Thank you Bernard, I owe you one." A small laugh made its way from her mouth. "With every Crane being an ass hole, if I see another one, I'll just have to kill them on the spot." The legs made there way over to the back door. "Bye Theresa!" Bernard yelled. He was such a nice character.  
  
He quickly took this chance to make him self noticed. As he pulled himself out as the sun's rays blinded him. As he shaded his eyes and looked up at the figure before him his mouth made a small circle. 'She is gorgeous, the papers don't do her justice.'  
  
"Hello," she bit her lip as she looked at the man. He was wearing a white shirt covered in black oil stains. Soaking with sweat it stuck to his fit body and curved his muscles out before her. "May I help you?" he lightly shook his head and closed his mouth. With one hand he wiped the sweat off his forehead. She broke into laughter. It was sugary with a hint of spice.  
  
"Well hello! May I ask what you think is so funny?" A sparkle in her eye drew him closer to her. She choked trying to suppress the laugh. "You have grease on your forehead," she finally got out before she broke into another giggle fit.  
  
"Oh!" He quickly drew a cloth out of his pocket and wiped his forehead off. "Thank you, that would have been embarrassing. Not that it wasn't in front of such a beautiful mistress like yourself." Theresa smiled bringing her hand out to shake. "I didn't catch your name?" The man quickly strained his brain playing into the game. 'She doesn't like Cranes so it wouldn't work for me. I look like help so . . .' "My name is Nick Foxworthy," he cleaned his hand off on his pants and met her hand in a shake. "You must be Mrs. Crane?"  
  
"Call me Theresa," the man released her hand and smiled. 'God he's handsome!' "Maybe I'll see you later okay?" With that as her last word she turned and left. The guy stood shocked and somewhat amused at how well his father could choose the ladies. 'I can't wait to get to know you, but how am I going to get away with this?' he pulled himself back under the truck thinking of the young woman he had just met and the game plan.  
  
Theresa stood in the kitchen watching as her mother busily worked preparing the afternoon meal. Her thoughts filled with the mysterious man in the back. 'He must be help, but would Ma know?" She took a deep breath and prepared to ask. "Ma, I met a guy in the back by the servant entrance," Pilar quickly turned and saw the twinkle in her daughters eyes. 'At least it's not Ethan,' she thought to herself as she focused back on her daughter. "I was wondering if you knew him? I usually could tell you everyone that works here but he must be new or something." She pulled a chair out as she spoke and took a seat straddling it, placing her head on the back. It was cool and smooth, hard and clean.  
  
"Sweet heart we haven't gotten any new help and besides that, I don't want you going out and getting hurt again. But, at least it's more in your league." She finished mixing the lemonade and placed it on the platter. "I have to go and serve your last mistake upstairs with his mistress. If you'll excuse me," she left the kitchen abandoning her daughter to the elements of wonder. 'If she would only learn from her mistakes,' Pilar thought.  
  
Theresa sat at the table still picturing Nick. 'He is hot and funny. What a flirt! Maybe I'll go and talk to him after lunch,' with that she stood up and went towards the living room grabbing a sucker out of the drawer. 'I have to think hard about this!'  
  
The smell of garden flowers drifted in behind him as he headed in to change and hopefully not meet Theresa for lunch. As he entered he spotted Pilar. "Hello Pilar, looking as good as always." He approached her taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Must go and change so I don't make more work for you than I have to." Pilar just laughed. 'Fox is back and this means trouble with a flirty way.'  
  
Nick leapt down the stairs clean and fresh from a shower. He felt as light as air and he know had a plan to get Theresa. As he passed the living room he saw her. Her hair lay black as coal against the red tank top she wore and her lips twisted around a white stick. After looking both ways and thinking of what to say he approached her.  
  
"Hello Theresa, you know you should be eating something a little healthier if you want to keep your shape up." Theresa turned to see Nick coming her way. "Hi, Clean and ready to go on a date?" her tongue licked the lollipop as she batted her eyes towards him. 'Heck, who cares what's good for me,' they both thought. "Well, it depends on who I'm going out with," his eyes focused on her tongue as he licked his lips. He shifted his weight to the front of his feet and leaned forward a bit. "My truck is working and I got a little cash?"  
  
Theresa smiled evoking the shimmer in her eyes. "Let's go then," with that she stood from the couch and raced to catch up with the already walking Nick impostor. 


	2. Chomp!

Hidden Identity ~ You can only hide who you really are for so long. Therox~  
  
Chapter 2 - Chomp!  
  
As Theresa's eyes were uncovered and she began to focus on the scene before her she was amazed. The smell of cotton candy, hot dogs and donuts filled her nostrils as a sight of balloons filled the air. The sound of plenty rides and barn livestock made a lovely band and she could see the colorful booths dotting the sides. People gathered around pushing and pulling. "I can't believe it," she gasped, "I didn't know the carnival was in town." Her hand was grasped by a warm, cozy one and gently tugged towards the west. Her feet followed automatically and her eyes grew large. "Maybe you just weren't living then," a masculine voice shot back, "So I take it you like it!"  
  
They stopped abruptly in front of the shelter. The red paint peeling back made it look rustic and kids ran through grooming and feeding full of smiles. The shade was cool on her back as they entered. "Want to hold him?" a small voice asked. She looked down and saw a small boy and his rabbit. Nick handed it up to her as he carried a conversation on with the kid. "It's a cute one isn't it?" Nick asked as he stood back up, "Am I that cute?" he wiggled his nose as he spoke. Theresa lightly handed the bunny back and joined hands with him again.  
  
"You don't need to wiggle your nose to be cute," she pointed out when they were back in the sun. Both licked their lips as Nick moved closer. Their breath mingled as the inches grew to centimeters. "Really?" Nick asked in a seductive voice. His tongue ached to touch hers.  
  
"Excuse me? You forgot this," the tiny bunny boy handed Theresa her wallet. "I can't believe you're actually a Crane, Will you give me an autograph?" the couple pulled back and starred down at the little boy. Nick leaned down and whispered something in his ear and signed a paper. From here he got the wallet handing it to Theresa. "Now where were we?" But by the time he was up Theresa was in the line getting cotton candy. 'Maybe later then,' he ached to feel how it would feel and touch her lips; 'I won't let it pass next time.'  
  
As they left the line up Theresa spoke, "Where's yours?" she said pointing out he was carrying nothing. Nick laughed as he tucked his wallet in to his pocket. "I thought we would share," he went to grab it but she pulled it back. "I'm hungry!" she nodded as if making it final, "I won't share!"  
  
Nick stopped her by placing his hand on her hip. He moved closer looking down at her batting eyes. She licked her lips readying herself. Last time she got stopped, this time she wasn't going to let it happen. The air grew thick as he drew closer and closer. Finally he took the first move.  
  
Theresa stood with a small smile on her face. "Your such a jerk you know!" she looked at him with a mouth full of pink fuzz, fuzz that had come out of her cotton candy. "I hope you like it cause . . ." she stopped and turned running towards the rides, "You're going to have to catch me if you want more."  
  
Nick stood amazed at how she could run in heels. 'It's going to be more special when it actually finally happens.' He ran to catch up with her.  
  
The moon was out and the stars dotted the sky casting hidden reflections on the two faces. The ride was almost over and the place almost closed. It was time to go home to dream of what could have happened, what did happen and what will come in the future.  
  
The phone suddenly rang pulling them out of their thoughts. "Are you going to get it?" She lay with her head on his shoulder wishing it would never end. 'I never have felt like this before, no problems, just fun and . . .' she didn't want to say the word. Every time she was in love it never worked out, someone lied, someone scammed, or someone got burned in the embers of past lives or through new flames.  
  
"No," he turned it off and sat with the new feeling he had. 'I never have felt like this before. I must be catching a cold or something.' He ran his free hand through his hair and closed his eyes. 'It's not like I . . .' he trailed his thoughts off, he couldn't even say the L word. 


End file.
